deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Season 3 Finale: Ashurbanipal vs Ramesses II
Ashurbanipal: The last great Assyrian king, known for his battlefield prowess. VS Ramesses II: Egypt's greatest pharaoh, who expanded his kingdom's borders. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Ashurbanipal Ashurbanipal, the last great king of the ancient Assyrian empire, was famed for his cultural advancements as well as for his military prowess. Amassing a great library at his capital, Nineveh, he provided for the scholars and scientists of his empire. His military was one of the first to experiment with iron-tipped spears and arrows, defeating bronze-armed and armored foes with relative ease. He was very brutal to his defeated foes, torturing survivors and forcing them to live out the remainder of their lives as slaves. Ashurbanipal inherited several conflicts with neighbouring Egypt and Nubia from his predecessors, and went on to defeat both foes near-simultaneously. He installed puppet rulers to extend his influence across the Nile region, directing operations from his capital in Nineveh. He also defeated a seditious Elamite ruler who rebelled against Assyrian rule, forcing him to commit suicide to escape capture. He also put down domestic unrest during a brief civil war and besieged Babylon, taking the city in 648 BC. At the time of Ashurbanipal's death in 627 BC, he ruled the largest land empire in existence. Ashurbanipal fought for Assyria with: |-| Short Range= Sappara *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Assyrian Spear *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Iron tip, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Composite Bow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 400 feet *Horn, sinew *Iron arrows |-| Special= Assyrian Dagger *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 1.5 feet *Iron |-| Ramesses II Ramesses II, referred to as Ramesses the Great, was the third Egyptian pharaoh (reigned 1279 BC – 1213 BC) of the Nineteenth dynasty. He is often regarded as the greatest, most celebrated, and most powerful pharaoh of the Egyptian Empire. His successors and later Egyptians called him the "Great Ancestor." Ramesses II led several military expeditions into the Levant, re-asserting Egyptian control over Canaan. He also led expeditions to the south, into Nubia, commemorated in inscriptions at Beit el-Wali and Gerf Hussein. At age fourteen, Ramesses was appointed Prince Regent by his father Seti I. He is believed to have taken the throne in his late teens and is known to have ruled Egypt from 1279 BC to 1213 BC for 66 years and 2 months, according to both Manetho and Egypt's contemporary historical records. He was once said to have lived to be 99 years old, but it is more likely that he died in his 90th or 91st year. If he became Pharaoh in 1279 BC as most Egyptologists today believe, he would have assumed the throne on May 31, 1279 BC, based on his known accession date of III Shemu day 27. Ramesses II celebrated an unprecedented 14 sed festivals (the first held after thirty years of a pharaoh's reign, and then every three years) during his reign—more than any other pharaoh. On his death, he was buried in a tomb in the Valley of the Kings; his body was later moved to a royal cache where it was discovered in 1881, and is now on display in the Cairo Museum. The early part of his reign was focused on building cities, temples and monuments. He established the city of Pi-Ramesses in the Nile Delta as his new capital and main base for his campaigns in Syria. This city was built on the remains of the city of Avaris, the capital of the Hyksos when they took over, and was the location of the main Temple of Set. He is also known as Ozymandias in the Greek sources, from a transliteration into Greek of a part of Ramesses's throne name, Usermaatre Setepenre, "Ra's mighty truth, chosen of Ra". Ramesses defeated the Hittites with his arsenal of deadly weapons: |-| Short Range= Khopesh *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Bronze |-| Mid Range= Javelin *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 50 feet *Bronze tip, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Hyksos Bow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 5 ffet *Range: 500 feet *Wood, sinew *Bronze arrows |-| Special= Mace *Weight: 4.5 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Bronze head, wooden handle |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Ashurbanipal: Both are the same weapon, but Ashurbanipal's is made of iron. Mid: Edge Ashurbanipal: The spear is both made of better materials and easier to use than the javelin, who needs to be thrown. Long: Edge Ramesses: His bow has longer range and is even deadlier on chariot. Also Ramesses was a great archer also. Special: Edge Ramesses: His mace is longer and is more devastating than the dagger. X-Factors Armor: Ramesses 75, Ashurbanipal 78: Both have bronze armor, and it doesn't matters if it's scales for Ramesses or lamellar for Ashurbanipal. Ashurbanipal has a slight edge because he has both helmet and his wooden shield is stronger than Ramesses cow hide shield. Leadership: Ramesses 90, Ashurbanipal 75: Ramesses was a strong, capable and fair leader, he was disciplined and his people loved him. He ruled fair to both his own people and to his conquered foes. Ashurbanipal cruel, merciless and warmongering personalitymade him a symbol of fear and terror in the Ancient World and his men. Brutality: Ramesses 77, Ashurbanipal 96: Ramesses may have shown brutality on the battlefield, but he did not took part in sadistic violence. Ashurbanipal is very different story, he treated people like dogs, he hunted lions for sport and killed them with his sword, he was known for flaying his enemies alive too. Tactics: Ramesses 89, Ashurbanipal 78: Both were capable combatants, but Ashurbanipal was using mostly fear and using siege engines in his tactics. Ramesses revolutionasied the Egyptian warfare, adding new weapons, chariot archery was a thing in his campaign, heck he even used lion in one of his battles against the Hettites and the battle of Kadesh proves him as a better tactician. Notes Battle ends on 25th July The Battle is 5 vs 5, will take place in a desert field, Ashurbanipal will be on horse and Ramesses will be on chariot. Their warriors will be on foot. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Ashurbanipal: Ramesses: In the hot deserts of the Middle East, Ashurbanipal is riding his horse followed by four of his loyal soldiers. The Assyrians were hunting lions again. As Ashurbanipal saw lion in the distance but they had arrived late, the lion was already killed by the arrows of the Egyptians and no long after the chariot of Ramesses II was noticed. Ashurbanipal ordered his warriors to raise their bows and fired at the Egyptians who raised their shields, but of of them was killed by arrow in the neck. Ramesses ordered his soldier start driving his chariot and holding his hyksos bow he fired few shots, all being blocked by the Assyrian's shields, Ramesses fired another arrow, this time killing an Assyrian soldier. Ashurbanipal grabbed his spear and charged at Ramesses followed by his three remaining soldiers, Ramesses raised his bow and ordered his charioteer to go forward against the enemies, followed by his two Egyptian soldiers. Charging at the Assyrians, the charioteer threw a javelin, which missed Ashurbanipal. Ramesses was firing his bow, missing Ashurbanipal, in the end as the horse and chariot clashed, the charioteer was pierced by the spear and killed. The chariot moved over big rocks and Ramesses fell down from it. One of the Egyptians threw a javelin killed Ashurbanipal's horse. As the Assyrian king rose up he pierced the javelin thrower with his dagger in the throat. In the mean time Ramesses had got up and wielding his khopesh he sliced the throat of a Assyrian soldier. As another Assyrian charged at Ramesses, he quickly got decapitated with his khopesh and charged at Ahurbanipal. Meanwhile an Assyrian and Egyptian were trading blows with their swords, but the Egyptian lost his sword in the next attack and quickly pulling his mace, he crushed the Assyrian's face. As the Egyptian turned his head, Ashurbanipal swung with full force, cutting the Egyptian's head in nearly two with his sappara. As Ramesses got near Ashurbanipal, both leaders clashed their swords and neither got an advantage, as Ashurbanipal made a powerful cleave attack with his sappara, he sliced Ramesses shield in half, only to notice Ramesses ducking and chopping off his leg, as the assyrian king felt down, the Pharaoh sliced Ashurbanipal's throat. As the Assyrians were slain, Ramesses raised his khopesh and gave a shout of victory. Expert's Opinion While Ashurbanipal had more mobility with his horse, his iron weapons were softer than Ramesses bronze weapons and he was inferior in leadership and tactics, he brutality and thirst for blood were not going to help him in this match. Category:Blog posts